Cleaning Day (Caleo Oneshot)
by KassiopeiaBlue
Summary: Calypso and Leo spend a day cleaning their new shop. Little do they know, Hephaestus got there first. Cute, romantic fluffiness and father-son bonding ensue c:


**cleaning day– **caleo oneshot

by kassiopeiablue

(It would be really awesome if you offered constructive criticism, or just leave a simple review/comment/insult/hate or anything in the review box! I love any kind of criticism! Thank you, and enjoy!)

Calypso looked wide-eyed at the outside of the old, remodeled shop. Spider webs lined the inside windows, and you could barely see inside. It was a charming old place that needed tons of work and TLC, but Leo had a feeling it was perfect for them.

"Today's the day, huh?" Leo's eyes twinkled. He grinned and looked at his girlfriend and business partner.

"Yep," she took a big breath. "Shall we go in?"

They walked inside the filthy old space. Their eyes needed a few minutes to adjust to the dim lighting. The room was bare, with a single streams of light coming through the windows. It was dusty and hazy, but it had loads of potential. The roof had a large plot of gardening, and there was also tons of storage space in the back for anything else they might need to store.

"Are you sure we picked the right place? It's a little…"

"Dirty? Broken down? "Leo shined one of the windows with his shirt sleeve. The dust started spiraling everywhere, and Calypso started to cough. His sleeve was covered in dust, dirt, spider webs, and even what he thought was a feces. He got a wipe out of his tool belt and wiped it off.

"Well…" Calypso looked around with interest. Sure, she knew it probably 'had potential'; it's just that she couldn't see it. But of course, her visionary-tinkerer-mechanic boyfriend could.

"Don't worry, princess," he put his arm around her shoulder. "First things first; we've got to clean up all this dust and dirt everywhere. Wouldn't want you to get sick." He reached inside his old tool belt (still in great condition) and pulled out two masks, a few cans of compressed air, and some other cleaning supplies. The rest of the stuff they needed, like Swiffer dust mops, were already supplied one of the back supply closets.

As they cleaned, the smile wouldn't come off of Leo's face. He kept looking up the grin at Calypso. She would blush when she caught him staring, but he couldn't help it. He still couldn't even believe he had ended up with someone so…well, someone so Calypso. He couldn't believe that the gods had kept their promise and released her from her curse. He also couldn't believe that the jokes they had made those years ago was finally almost coming true. And whenever he looked at Calypso, he didn't just see _her_, but he also saw all the happy memories they had shared together. And he just couldn't tear himself away.

"Hey, Leo," Calypso called from the far corner of the room. "I found something you might be interested in." Leo wandered over to the closet where Calypso was cleaning. He peered over her shoulder.

"It's some kind of old letter. I thought you might want to take a look, because it's stamped with the Hephaestus seal." She shrugged and handed the letter over to Leo. Sure enough, it was. He gingerly opened it, afraid of what was inside.

He read it aloud.

**_Son,_**

**_Congratulations on your happy ending. And with a girl like Calypso, too. That's my boy! I'm not sure what else to say, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. I could have told you in any other way, but you're getting a bit too old for me to be intruding on your dreams, eh? Just remember, I'm always watching. And I still care, even if I can't always show it._**

**_Hephaestus_**

"Hephaestus always has been a nice guy," Calypso pursed her lips. "But how'd he know we were getting this place?" she laid her head on his chest, inhaling his smoky, spicy scent.

"He probably knew we were going to get it before I did," Leo grinned. "It's easier for gods to see the future. Also, he's not the greatest guy ever, but this _is_ a pretty dysfunctional family. He's a good enough guy for me."

Calypso smiled softly at him and looked around the now clean shop. She could clearly see the ornate craftsman ship of the medium-sized shop in downtown Los Angelos.

"You did a good job, Leo," she kissed him on the cheek. "Never knew a mechanic could clean this well."

"You mean _we_ did a good job," he corrected her. "It was a team effort. Besides, I can do anything I set my mind to, princess. Hell, I can even get a perfect girl like you." She laughed, and they locked up the shop. They walked to their apartment hand in hand, each one thinking of the joy-filled days they'd be having together.

And they each couldn't wait.


End file.
